The document WO-99/41754 describes such a container. In this container, the second longitudinal surface rests on a nuclear fuel assembly located in the housing by means of bearing runners mounted movably on the door. These runners are distributed longitudinally so that they each rest on a grid of the skeleton of the nuclear fuel assembly. Since each type of assembly has a specific cross-section and specific grid positions, it is necessary to use a specific door for each type of assembly, which is complicated and expensive.